onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Franky/Galeria
Główna seria (przed przeskokiem) Franky's Wanted Poster.png|Pierwszy List gończy Franky'ego Franky as a Child.png|Młody Franky Franky's Most Common Outfit.png|Franky w Sadze CP9 Franky Water 7 Arc First Outfit.png|Franky w przebraniu w Akcie Water 7 Franky Post Enies Lobby Arc Outfit.png|Franky w przebraniu w Akcie Po Enies Lobby Franky Thriller Bark Arc Outfit.png|Franky w Aktu Thriller Bark Franky Thriller Bark Arc Outfit 2.png|Frankypod koniec Aktu Thriller Bark Franky Sabaody Outfit.png|Strój Franky'ego w Aktu Archipelag Sabaody Vegapunklabfranky.png|Franky w Laboratorium Vegapunka na Barujimoa Franky's burned face.png|Franky po Koszmarze Barujimoa The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Baldimore Infobox.png|Franky podczas spalenia ciała martwego tygrysa Główna seria (po przeskoku) Franky Wanted Poster 2.png|Obecny List gończy Franky'ego Franky's Eye.png|Odkryte świecące oko Franky'ego widziane po przeskoku Franky in Chopper's Body.png|Franky w ciele Choppera w Aktu Punk Hazard Nami In Franky.png|Nami w ciele Franky'ego w Aktu Punk Hazard Franky's Outfit at Punk Hazard Party.png|Franky podczas imprezy po wydarzeniach na Punk Hazard Franky Post Punk Hazard Arc Outfit.png|Franky po opuszczeniu Punk Hazard Franky Dressrosa Disguise.png|Franky w Akcie Dressrosa Franky's First Appearance During the Wano Country Arc.png|Franky podczas Aktu Wano Filler Franky Lovely Land Arc Outfit.png|Franky w Akt Lodowi Łowcy Franky Spa Island Arc Outfit.png|Franky w Akt Wyspa Spa Franky Boss Luffy Historical Arc Outfit.png|Franky w Akt Szef Luffy Franky Little East Blue Arc Outfit.png|Franky w Akt Małe East Blue Franky Z's Ambition Arc Outfit.png|Franky w Akt Ambicje Z Openingi i Endingi Franky Kaze wo Sagashite.png|Franky w Kaze wo Sagashite Franky We Go Name.png|Imię Franky'ego w We Go! Franky We Go Logo.png|Logo 'ONE PIECE' na okularach Franky'ego w We Go! Franky Wake up!.png|Franky w Wake up! Odcinki Specjalne i OVA Franky Episode of Luffy Outfit.png|Franky w Epizodzie Luffy'ego Franky OVA 2 Outfit.png|Franky w One Piece: Romance Dawn Story HoGFranky1.jpg|Pierwszy ubiór Franky'ego w Heart of Gold HoGFranky2.jpg|Drugi ubiór Franky'ego w Heart of Gold HoGFranky3.jpg|Trzeci ubiór Franky'ego w Heart of Gold Filmy Franky Movie 9 Outfit.png|Franky w Filmie 9 Franky Movie 10 First Outfit.png|Pierwszy ubiór w Filmie 10 Franky Movie 10 Second Outfit.png|Drugi ubiór w Filmie 10 Franky Strong World Finale Outfit.png|Trzeci ubiór w Filmie 10 Franky Movie 10 Forth Outfit.png|Czwarty ubiór w Filmie 10 Franky Movie 11 Outfit.png|Franky w Filmie 11 Franky pink.png|Pierwszy ubiór w Filmie 12 Franky-film-Z.png|Drugi ubiór w Filmie 12 Gold Franky 1.png|Pierszy strój Franky'ego w One Piece: Gold Gold Franky 2.png|Drugi strój Franky'ego w One Piece: Gold Gold Franky 3.png|Trzeci strój Franky'ego w One Piece: Gold Omake Frangashan.png|Frangashahn w Chopper Man Fraichiro.png|Fraichiro w Family Time Franky Circus Time.png|Franco w Circus Time Franky RPG Time.png|Franky Golem w RPG Time Franky Detective Loomes.png|Franky the Ripper w Detective Loomes Franky Ed Sullivan Show.png|Framoto Musashi from Ed Sullivan Show Franky High School Omake.png|Franory w Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time Franky Marchen Time.png|Fragaruru w Marchen Time Franky Space Time.png|Frangashahn w Space Time Gry Video Franky.png|Franky w One Piece: Unlimited Adventure Franky Unlimited Cruise.png|Franky w One Piece: Unlimited Cruise Franky Pirate Warriors.png|Franky w One Piece: Pirate Warriors Franky Sprite.png|Franky's portrait w One Piece: Gigant Battle! Franky Pirate Warriors 2 Post Skip.png|Franky w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 Franky One Py Berry Match.png|Franky w One Py Berry Match Franky Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Franky w One Piece: Unlimited World Red Franky Super Grand Battle X.png|Franky w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Franky Pirate Warriors 3.png|Franky w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Inne 3D2Y Corner 3.png|Plany na wygląd Franky'ego po przeskoku Franky color walk.png|Franky w One Piece Color Walk 4 Eagle Nawigacja Franky/Galeria Kategoria:Franky Kategoria:Galerie